


Full Speed

by ImpishTricksters, The_Elister



Series: FFIV giftfics (unconnected) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Motorcycle Gangs, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Golbez and Cecil are not related, Grandpa Rubicante, Grandson Globez, I'm not from the Fandom, It now has a second chapter yay, Kidnapping, Kinda, Motorcycles, Motorcycles are cool, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Please let the formatting work, SCARMIGLIONE COMMANDS EARTH GODDAMIT, Street Racing, Swearing, Timeline What Timeline, Weekend Trips, What happened to Golbez parents? we'll never know, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, i repeat: MOTORCYCLES, in case you didnt notice: this fic has MOTORCYCLES, it now has a third chapter yay, no beta we die like men, they just needed to be able to sit on motorcycles, third chapter has now been edited!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTricksters/pseuds/ImpishTricksters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/pseuds/The_Elister
Summary: They were the Archfiends - coolest motorcycle gang in town.Motorcycle gangs are family.
Relationships: Barbariccia & Cagnazzo & Golbez & Rubicante & Scarmiglione (Final Fantasy IV), Rubicante & Golbez (Final Fantasy IV)
Series: FFIV giftfics (unconnected) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597024
Kudos: 4





	1. Thursday regulars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTricksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTricksters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A lesson in fairness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401685) by [ImpishTricksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTricksters/pseuds/ImpishTricksters), [The_Elister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/pseuds/The_Elister). 



> This was made together with ImpishTricksters!  
> Promp was: The Fiends + Motorcycles ft. Grandpa Rubi with Theo as grandson.  
> As always, I'm not from the fandom, so these characters are ooc.  
> I took new motorcycle models so I can give you guys links and also coz my motorcycle-history-knowledge is non-existent, also i took the ones i took coz colour scheme.  
> Scarmi:  
> https://www.indianmotorcycle.co.uk/scout/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honda_VT600C  
> Rubi:  
> https://www.triumphmotorcycles.co.uk/motorcycles/rocket-3/rocket-3/rocket-3-r  
> https://www.honda.de/motorcycles/range/super-sport/cbr1000rr-fireblade-sp-2017/overview.html  
> Cag:  
> https://www.yamahamotorsports.com/supersport/models/yzf-r1  
> Barb:  
> https://www.kawasaki.co.uk/en/products/Supersport/2019/2019_Ninja_ZX-10RR/overview?Uid=08C2C15YXFtcC19ZWApQXF1ZDlALWloOCl1RClAJXA4LXw0  
> https://www.kawasaki.co.uk/en/products/Motocross/2020/KX450/overview?Uid=0895CV4KCl4OWl5ZDVhcXA5QXFEOW14JXF5aXVleCg5cXA0

Thursday evening, time for the regulars.

It was a tradition they had started after coming out of school, when they couldn’t see each other every day anymore. They still met often to make the streets unsafe, but all of them found it at least difficult to talk while riding.

Now they would meet every two weeks, rotating in location through each of the members of the Archfiends – the best motorcycle gang in town, if you asked them.

Today it was Rubicante’s turn to play the host and prepare the dinner for his friends.

He had decided that he would make spaghetti with shrimp sauce and a salad to go with it.

Theo had helped with washing the salad, cutting the tomatoes for it, making sure the spaghetti wouldn’t overflow and setting the table on the terrace. It was a summer evening, warm, still to be bright for some hours, so why should they spend their time holed up inside?

Those preparations had been finished 20 minutes ago.

Now, at 6:23 pm, Theo was excitedly running around the house, because the guests were to arrive in seven minutes.

A constant tour from his room to the porch, to the kitchen, around his grandpa, out onto the terrace and back again.

Then, an engine thundering up the driveway.

Theo would have put any professional racing cyclist to shame with how fast he ran out onto the porch.

A green Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10RR came to rest in front of their garage.

Barbariccia, without a helmet, as always, her long hair braided neatly. It wouldn’t do to spend more time untangling her hair than actually riding.

“Barb! Grandpa, Barb is here!” Theo hugged her knees after she had dismounted and put the kickstand out. “I’m so glad you are here! We made shrimp noodles! But we have to wait for the others, or we can’t eat! Do you want to play with me in the meantime?”

“Sure, I do! What do you have in mind?”

“MOTORCYCLES!” Theo shouted and ran off, most likely – definitely – to fetch his toy motorcycles from his room. Rubicante and Barbariccia couldn’t help but watch after him fondly.

“So, you two are fine?”

“As always, you know how it is.”

“Yeah.” She knew, life was hard, especially for those two, but motorcycle gangs stick together.

“Are you fine?”

“Best as can be,” she grinned, “Got some stories to tell, you’ll be dying of laugher, I swear.”

“Then come in, we are sitting on the terr- “ “I’m back!”

Theo stormed down the hallway, carrying three model motorcycles in his hands.  
“Here, look, this is yours!” He handed one to Barbariccia. “And I brought yours, too!” He pressed another one into his grandpa’s hands. “Come on, let’s go out in the back! Or do you want to see the racetrack I built this afternoon in the living room? I’ll show you my racetrack!”

Theo grabbed Barbariccia’s hand and dragged her inside.

“And then we can go outside! Because we will be eating outside, too! Did you know I set the table?”

Off they went.

Rubicante went back into the kitchen and filled one pitcher with water, another one with juice and both with ice cubes.

Then he carried those outside and set up the sunshade as he watched Theo and Barb run across the garden.

“I’m faster than you!”

“Just you wait!”

Their race carried them around the house where another motorcycle had just pulled up.

A being stepped off, visor and helmet in the same shining black as the paint of his Honda Shadow VLX.

“Scarmi!” Theo quickly forgot about his race and jumped into Scarmiglione’s waiting arms that picked him up and spun him around.

“Theo! How are you?”

“Awesome! I just had a race with Barb!”

“I guess you won, huh? Got her really worked up there.”

Barbariccia’s mouth fell open. “Hey! You try running after him and then we’ll see who’s worked up!”

Scarmiglione just grinned in response and set Theo down again.

“Scarmi?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Why didn’t you come with your other motorcycle?”

“Which one?”

“The white one with the black stripes! It looks so much cooler that your Honda!”

“I just felt like going with this one today.”

Theo pouted. How could you not feel like going around with a cool motorcycle?  
Well, technically all off Scarmi’s motorcycles were awesome. But if Theo had to choose one of the seven, then he would definitely take the white Yamaha with the black stripes.

At least, it had been a Yamaha once, until Scarmi got his hands on it. He had only two factory-built motorcycles, his Honda Shadow VLX and his black Indian Scout. The rest was a mix of everything that made the mistake of getting into Scarmi’s way. Handlebars, seats, wheels, mufflers, carbonators, motor blocks, everything had to yield to Scarmi’s will.

Nobody knew where he got the parts from, how he managed to rig up a new motorcycle every few months, or what he did with his not-as-cool-as-he’d-imagined models. Did he sell them? Scrap them for parts for the new models? Throw them into the roadside ditch?

It is and remains a mystery.

Scarmiglione was not the only one with more than one motorcycle though.  
When Barbariccia felt like jumping through a few ditches in the forest or ruining another farmers field, she would take her Kawasaki KX450.

Rubicante also had had a second one a few years ago. His wonderful Honda Fireblade, that he had sold because he couldn’t ride on it anymore. Fuck old age and its back problems. Now he would go on his red Triumph Rocket 3 R, that had everyone in town wondering where the flame tracks came from.

Cagnazzo the other hand, he had always only had one motorcycle. His beloved blue Yamaha YFZ-R1, that roared up this exact moment as Cagnazzo came down the street.

“Cag!”

Rubicante had made his way around the house, as well, and greeted Scarmiglione with a hug.

“Do I get one, too?” Cagnazzo laughed as he stepped off.

“Yes, you do!” Theo raced up to greet him and crushed into his knees.

Cagnazzo ruffeld his hair. “I missed you, too. Are y’all alright?”

“Yes! Are you alright, too? You are the last one by the way!”

“Am I? Then I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting.”

“Don’t worry! I had a race with Barb in the meantime!”

Cagnazzo smiled. “Oh? And who won?”

“Me, of course!”

Barbariccia huffed. “I’ll get you next time.”

“Should we go to the terrace? There’s no need to stand around in the driveway.”

Rubicante made himself know again and led his guests to the table.

.

.

.

It was a wonderful dinner.

Everybody had a fun story to tell about their week, gossip was exchanged and plans were made for the next weeks.

It was universally decided that a weekend trip to one of the local lakes was absolutely necessary.


	2. Saturday races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend trip happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the continuation!  
> Zemus is coming into play and he's got this motorcycle: http://www.royalenfield.com/de/de/motorcycles/bullet-trials-500/ BUT IN RED

It was Saturday morning, 9 am, and Rubicante’s neighbors were already awake.

How could they not wake up upon the arrival of four motorcycles, who’s owners had probably never heard of mufflers.

Barbariccia, Cagnazzo, Scarmiglione and Rubicante were ready to go. Tank bags and backpacks were strapped on, the keys already were in the ignition.

Now the only thing left to do was say goodbye to Theo.

They would not take him along on their weekend trip and that was also the reason why a fourth person had arrived on a red Royal Enfield Bullet Trials 500 this morning.

Zemus.

Rubicante didn’t even know how they got to know each other. Most likely a party form their younger days. Mutual inebriation forms the weirdest bonds.

Rubicante would love to take Theo along, but sitting for hours on end on the back of a motorcycle was torture, especially for a kid his age. Any tour that would be longer than two hours, Rubicante wouldn’t allow Theo to come along. It hurt his in his very soul – especially since Theo seemed close to tears every time he had to stay home – but he could not allow that.

Theo could go with them when he had his own motorcycle, if he still wanted.

They had compromised by only riding short tours most of the time, but now and then, a longer tour with his friends was in need, just like this weekend.

It was planned that they would go to one of the local lakes, spend the night there and arrive back home on Sunday evening.

Theo in the meantime would be watched over by Zemus, who would bring the boy to his classmate Kain for a sleepover and fetch him again the next morning.

Rubicante bent down and hugged Theo, who hugged him back with a death grip, pressing his face into his grandpa’s chest.

“I trust you’ll be a good boy?” Rubicante knew he would, Theo was the sweetest kid in the world.

“Are you sure I can’t go with you?”

“I’m sorry, but you can’t. I already explained it to you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but I want to come with you!”

“You can come with us the next time, alright?

“But I want to go with you now!” The boy lifted his face from Rubicante’s chest and looked at him pleadingly.

“You can’t”

“I just have to get my helmet real quick, promise, I’ll be fast, you don’t have to wait at all.”

Even if Rubicante had agreed know and let him go, Theo would not have been quick about it. Rubicante knew it, Theo knew it, everybody knew it.

It would not be for a lack of trying though, it’s just that dressing in motorcycle trousers, a special jacket, motorcycle boots, get the helmet and pull on the special gloves with protectors takes some time.

Rubicante would not allow his kid to ride without maximum security.

It was a fact Theo kept nagging about. Why did he have to wear all the things and Rubi didn’t? What if they had an accident and Rubi got hurt?

The constant complaining had in fact gotten so annoying that Rubicante had yielded and had bought himself a helmet and a back protector he could wear under his jacket. Apart from that he had decided that a pair of jeans and his leather gloves and boots from the army had to suffice.

Theo had indeed stopped worrying about him at that and had moved on to other matters.

Barbariccia and Cagnazzo weren’t wearing helmets either. So far, all off his arguments had been ignored. Barbariccia still insisted that an open visor was way not enough wind in her face and Cagnazzo kept arguing that his head was so thick nothing could split it. Not even the argument that Scarmi – wearing a helmet and a sturdy brown leather jacket – was now Theo’s new favorite had managed to sway them.

So there they stood and had their hearts break in the onslaught of pleading looks Theo sent them.

Rubicante hugged him again. “Theo, you know I love you very much, and we’ll be back by tomorrow and I promise you can go with us on the next tour. Come on, you and Kain will have a good time, and Zemus will bring you there on his motorcycle and everything will be alright.”

“But y’all have to drive carefully.”

“We will.”

It was Saturday morning, 9:20 am, and Rubicante’s neighbors hadn’t gone back to sleep.

How could they not stay awake upon the departure of four motorcycles, who’s owners had probably never heard of mufflers.

.

.

.

Zemus was left with a devastated Theo. He picked him up and carried him into the kitchen.

“Come on, you wanna have some candy?”

“No! I want to go with them!”

“I get why you are sad, but look, your grandpa promised to bring you along next time. And in the meantime, we can have fun. We can go around on my motorcycle, before I bring you to Kain’s.”

“But I want to go with them!” Candy was taken from a bowl, opened by tiny fingers and shoved into a tiny mouth.

“Today is not forever, Theo. Come on, let’s pack your bags for your sleepover.”

.

.

.

Riding with his friends was special.

With Barbariccia speeding ahead, the wind seemed to always come from the back, pushing them faster, faster, faster.

When riding with Cagnazzo, they never got caught in the rain, no matter how dark the clouds, there would not be a drop falling before all of them were safely home.

When Scarmiglione raced along, the potholes that they had sworn were there yesterday just disappeared.

Rubicante didn’t know it, but the others wondered why the shimmering heat of the asphalt couldn’t reach them we he was there.

.

.

.

“Good afternoon, Miss Highwind.”

“Hi, how are you?”

Neither Theo nor Kain cared about small talk as they raced off towards Kain’s room.

“My mom promised we’ll go to McDonald’s today!”

“Really? Awesome!”

.

.

.

The route they took to get to their destination had been carefully chosen.

It led them over several uncrowded highways, through small forests and over wide meadows.

It was a route where they were sure no police and no speed cameras would be waiting.

Speed limits are for cowards.

With these thoughts in mind, Rubicante comfortably rode upfront, only to startle when another motorcycle passed him.

And another one.

And another one.

And another one.

And another one.

And another one.

All of these motorcycles had two common features.

One: The paint was completely white.

Two: Idiots were riding them.

These losers weren’t even creative enough to give themselves a gang name and now thought they were something special for having same-looking motorcycles.

And out of the whole color spectrum they had to choose white.

Honestly, they most likely spend more time cleaning their motorcycles than riding on them.

Stupid.

And now, they just came here, when The Archfiends wanted to have a good time, and challenged them to a race?

Rubicante grinned and went full speed.

.

.

.

“Let’s not sleep for the whole night!” came the whispered idea, after two kids had returned to their room after dinner.

The two kids giggled and congratulated themselves for their smartness.

.

.

.

It had been a wonderful afternoon, made even dimmed by them loosing the race against The White Idiots. They had to take a turn left to arrive at the lake, but The Shining Losers had race straight ahead. Well, the afternoon had been awesome anyway.

Barbariccia and Cagnazzo had spent it splashing around in the lake and even Scarmiglione had dipped his toes into the water, only to join a sunbathing Rubicante completely soaked, because Barbariccia and Cagnazzo had toppled and dunked him.

Now, they were sitting in the grass around a camping stove and waited for the Ravioli to cook.


	3. Sunday fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemus looks after Theo until the gang returns from their trip.  
> EDIT: Since question have arosen:  
> 1\. Scarmiglione has this many motorcycles since he's the Lord of the Undead => He takes "dead" motorcycles and gives them new life by building new ones out of them.  
> 2\. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVIVED AND CHANGED (20.03.2020) BECAUSE MY COCREATOR WAS NOT QUITE HAPPY WITH IT

Theo was not happy.

He had assumed that Zemus would fetch him from Kain’s on his motorcycle and not in a van.

A white, stupid, boring van.

“Why aren’t you here on your motorcycle?”

Zemus gripped the steering wheel tighter, as if that would save him from the wrath of a disappointed child.

“We need the van for what I have in mind for the day.”

“And what’s that?”

At this Zemus looked over to Theo and forced a smile onto his face that did not exactly cover up his fear of temper tantrum.

“Wanna have some fun?” The enthusiasm in Zemus’ voice was only partly faked.

“If there are no motorcycles it’s stupid,” Theo pressed his crossed arms tighter against his chest.

“What would you say, if I said we could kidnap Edward?”

Theo tried his best to keep the grin from his face – and failed.

Zemus passed the drive with chatter about one of the rival motorcycle gang – Cecil, Rosa, Rydia, Edge, Yang, Cid and Edward – and how they were all on a weekend trip, too. Well, except Edward, who had to stay home, because he’d gotten a sunstroke when spending too much time in the midday sun cleaning his motorcycle.

And now they were here, at Edward’s front door.

Theo clutched the several rolls of duct tape and waited for the door to open.

.

.

.

“Grandpa!”

“Theo!” He ran out towards his grandpa’s open arms and was swept up into a hug.

“I missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too. How have you been? Did you have fun with Kain?”

“Yes! It was so awesome! And we went to McDonalds!”

“And with Zemus? What did you do with him?”

“We wrapped Edward in a carped!”

Rubicante furrowed his brow and looked at Zemus standing in the doorway.

“He screamed like a fair maiden the whole time!”

Rubicante could hear his friends giggling behind him.

“You did what?”

“We wrapped Edward in duct tape and then we wrapped him in a carpet and then we wrapped the carpet in duct tape and now he’s lying in our hallway!”

Rubicante stared at Zemus and Zemus stared back.

"Zemus said we'll only give him back when the others put mufflers on their motorcycles! So our motorcycles are always louder!"

Zemus swallowed at the look Rubicante was giving him. "I swear you, you'll spend the rest of your life six feet underground."


End file.
